Secret Child
by R5Family
Summary: Meet Marie Moon, she's the daughter of popstar, Austin Moon. She has to hide that from her friends just so she can live a normal life. But when her friend gives her an Austin Moon ticket, she gets a boyfriend, and she gets in trouble with the police, will she have to give away her real identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Marie**

Adrianna screamed as she pulled three tickets out of her bag.

''Guess who got three tickets to Austin Moon's concert tonight?''

Jessica screamed as she snatched one of the tickets out of Adrianna's hands.

''I can't believe it! We're going to an Austin Moon concert!''

Adrianna and Jessica turned to face me, smiling.

''You'll be coming to the concert, right Marie?''

''Yeah, of course!''

Adrianna handed me a ticket and we all screamed, except for me.

''What's wrong, Marie?''

''Nothing.''

''Okay, then.''

The bell rang and Adrianna and Jessica headed to class. I began making my way to my Home Economics class. I sighed as I looked at my Austin Moon ticket. I loved Austin's music, and I was a fan, but, I already had a ticket. So did my mom. My dad didn't need a ticket. Why?

**Because my dad** **was Austin Moon.**

I walked into my classroom, and sat down next to my friend, Claire.

''Hey, Marie.''

I smiled.

''Hey, Claire.''

''Is that an Austin Moon ticket?''

Claire whispered as she looked at my ticket.

''Yeah, it is. Adrianna gave it to me.''

''No way, I'm a huge fan of Austin Moon.''

I looked down at the ticket.

''Why don't you have it?''

I handed her the ticket.

''I couldn't, Marie.''

''I already have a ticket, I just couldn't tell Adrianna.''

''Won't she get suspicous when you're not sitting with her?''

''My ticket's in the seat next to her. She'll be cool with it.''

''Are you sure, Marie?''

I nodded.

''Thank you so much, Marie!''

She took the ticket and hugged me.

''No problem.''

As we pulled out of the hug, our teacher walked into the classroom.

''Good morning, class. Today we will be cooking some brownies.''

I loved brownies. I was glad we were making some. I was glad Claire was my partner. She was really sweet. I was glad she had taken my ticket.

The truth was, my friends didn't know I was Austin Moon's daughter. Nobody did. My parents told me not to tell anyone, even my closest friends, if I wanted a normal life, which was exactly what I wanted.

I just wished I didn't have to hide my identity. I even had to fake my surname. I took my mom's maiden name, Dawson. It really annoyed me how I had to say my name was Marie Dawson instead of Marie Moon. I had to be really careful, especially when I was writing and I had to write my full name. I've wrote Marie Moon a lot of times by accident. If I had forgotten to take my eraser to school one day, I'd be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marie**

I closed the front door to my house and walked into the kitchen. I put my bag onto the countertop and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. I sat down on the stool.

My dad walked into the kitchen and smiled as he sat down next to me.

''What's up, Marie?''

I sighed.

''Adrianna gave me a ticket for your concert tonight.''

''Oh. You have a ticket.''

''That's why I gave it to Claire.''

''Really? What did Adrianna say?''

''I didn't tell her.''

''What? Why not?''

''Because she would have went mad!''

''Marie, maybe it's time you told Adrianna who you were.''

''Dad, all I wanted was a normal life, and I can't have that if everyone knows I'm your daughter.''

''Not everyone, just tell Adrianna.''

''Adrianna won't be able to hold the secret. She'll tell everyone.''

My dad sighed.

''Well, maybe it's time you just gave up a normal life.''

''What? No!''

''Calm down, Marie.''

''No! You're telling me to choose between a normal life and being swamped by people wherever I go! I don't want to face that decision!''

I sighed and walked up to my bedroom.

''Marie!''

My dad called after me. I shut my bedroom door and sat on my bed. I pulled an Austin Moon shirt and a pair of shorts out of my closet and slipped them on. I grabbed my phone from my jeans pocket and sat back down on my bed. I searched through my contacts until I found Adrianna. I started texting her.

Adrianna, I need to tell you something.

I got a reply a few seconds later.

Sure, what's up?

I sighed and decided to tell Adrianna the truth.

I gave my ticket to Claire.

What? Are you insane? You love Austin Moon!

Yeah, not in the way of a celebrity crush, like you and Jessica.

Why not?

I had to tell her, I had to tell her who I was.

Adrianna?

Yeah?

My real name isn't Marie Dawson.

What?

It's Marie Moon.

Yeah, course it is.

It really is.

Stop lying to make me jealous, seriously.

I couldn't believe it. My own best friend didn't believe me.

Adrianna, you're supposed to be my best friend.

I am.

No, a best friend is supposed to believe their best friend.

You're trying to tell me that your dad is Austin Moon?

And my mom is Ally Dawson.

Prove it.

How can I prove it?

Take a picture of your dad.

Okay...

I looked out of my bedroom window. My dad was outside in the garden, shirtless.

I sighed and secretely snapped a picture of him. I sent it to Adrianna.

A few seconds later, she replied.

No way, your dad is Austin Moon!

That's what I've been saying.

I just posted the picture onto Instagram!

You did what?

Don't worry, I didn't forget to say it was your picture.

Adrianna, you idiot!

What?

All I've wanted for the past thirteen years is a normal life, and you've just ruined everything! Thanks a lot...

Sorry, no need to be so dramatic.

Dramatic? What had happened to my best friend?

You know what? Our friendship, is over.

What?

I switched my phone off and tears began falling down my face. My dad knocked the door and walked in. He looked over at me, crying, and sat next to me.

''What's wrong?''

''I told Marie you were my dad.''

''What's so bad about that?''

''I had to prove it to her by taking a picture of you in the garden.''

''Marie! I was shirtless...''

''And she posted it on Instagram saying it was my picture!''

My dad sighed and put his arm around me.

''Don't worry, sweetheart.''

He kissed me on the head.

''Want to come to my concert tonight?''

I shook my head.

''Adrianna will be there with Jessica.''

''Just stay backstage.''

I looked to my dad and smiled.

''Thanks, dad.''

We hugged, then I shooed my dad out of my room so I could get changed. I changed into a blue, glittery top and a pair of black leggings. I then put on my blue converse and put some glitter into my hair. I put on my necklace that my dad had given me that was similar to my mom's, only mine said, 'Marie' instead of 'Ally'.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom and dad standing at the bottom of the stairs, talking about something. I heard them mention my name and Adrianna.

''Ready to go, Marie?''

My dad asked.

I nodded.

''Are we taking our car?''

I asked.

My dad shook his head.

''Not this time, pumpkin.''

I sighed. We heard a car horn outside.

''That'll be Garry, let's go.''

''Mom, there'll be loads of paparazzi there, won't there?''

My mom nodded.

''Yeah, sweetie.''

''This is when people find out, isn't it?''

''That we have a daughter? Yeah.''

I took a deep breath and followed my parents into the back of the limo. Garry smiled at us as he began heading for the arena.

''How have you been, Marie?''

''Fine.''

I smiled. Garry was a family friend. He was my dad's best friend's cousin. Who knew where my dad's best friend even was? My dad said he was my godfather anyway. His name was Dez, weird name. That's why my middle name is Dezmond.

We arrived at the back entrance of the arena, Miami Central Arena, it was called. Garry looked out through the window and saw a crowd of photographers.

He looked to me and sighed.

''Good luck out there, kiddo.''

I smiled as my dad opened the door and walked out, I was scared. My mom held my hand tightly and smiled back at me.

''You'll be alright, sweetie.''

I smiled at her as we started heading out of the car. As soon as I got out, photographers stared at me, confused. They started taking pictures as soon as we walked inside, my mom kept a hold of my hand. I didn't want her to let go. I avoided all contact with the photgrapher's faces. I looked down and walked inside. Once the back entrance door closed, I let out a sigh of relief. My mom let go of my hand.

''You did great, Marie.''

I smiled.

''Thanks, mom.''

I looked around for my dad, but I couldn't see him.

''He's getting changed, sweetie.''

My mom said. I was beginning to think she could read my mind. I started talking to my mom, but suddenly, I heard a girl scream with excitement, it was a familiar scream.

It was Adrianna. She must have had a backstage pass because she was hugging my dad tightly and Jessica was jumping up and down. Adrianna finally let go when she saw me standing next to my mom.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Famous.''

''Leave me alone, Adrianna.''

She sniggered. Jessica secretly smiled at me. I smiled back. She was alright.

My dad stepped in front of me as Adrianna began walking towards me.

''Watch it.''

My dad said harshly. Adrianna's eyes widened.

''Wow, Marie. He really is your dad.''

''Yeah, it was a mistake telling you.''

''A mistake? What do you mean?''

''You posted the picture I sent you onto Instagram, saying he was my dad!''

''Oh, stop lying.''

''You really wanna go there?''

I threatened her. Adrianna sighed and made her way to her seat. Jessica stayed and smiled at me. She walked closer. My dad kept in front of me.

''Dad, it's okay. Jessica's my friend.''

My dad nodded and smiled as he allowed Jessica over.

''Hey.''

She said.

''Hey.''

We both smiled at each other and hugged tightly. Once we pulled out of the hug, Jessica looked at me concernly.

''You okay?''

I nodded.

''Yeah.''

''I take it Adrianna isn't your friend anymore?''

''No way. I'm never going to have a normal life again.''

''At least you still have two real friends.''

''Yeah, you and Claire.''

''We were your friends before we knew the truth.''

''I know. It's nice to know I still have real friends.''

''No doubt Adrianna will try to get on your good side tomorrow.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''What are you going to do? Avoid her?''

''I'll try my best. On the bright side, she isn't in any of my classes.''

''Exactly.''

We suddenly heard the crowd roar with excitement. My dad kissed me on the cheek.

''Gotta go, sweetie. See you later.''

''Good luck!''

I yelled after my dad as he made his way to the stage.

''I better get back to my seat.''

Jessica said. I stopped her.

''Why don't you watch the show from back here?''

''Really?''

''Yeah. It's kind of lonely back here. My mom spends her whole time writing songs for my dad. I usually sit here, really bored. I usually brought my phone, but I forgot it.''

Jessica smiled.

''Okay. I'll stay.''

I screamed as I felt someone jump on my back. I turned around and saw Claire.

''Claire! Hey!''

We hugged tightly. We pulled out of the hug and Claire was smiling.

''Why didn't you tell me your dad was Austin Moon?''

''Please don't go all 'fake friend' on me.''

''Why would I? You always have been and always will be my best friend.''

I smiled at Claire.

''Want to stay here and watch the show with us?''

''Yeah, Adrianna deserves being ditched.''

We all laughed and had a group hug. We then went to stand beside the stage and watch my dad perform.

''Your dad is really talented, Marie!''

Jessica said. I smiled.

''I know. He's amazing!''

I said. Suddenly, my favourite song came on, Who I Am.

''This is your favourite song, Marie!''

Claire and Jessica said in unision.

''I know!''

I said with excitement. Jessica, Claire and I all sang along to the song, happily.


End file.
